Alternatywa
by Mrs 9
Summary: Fik napisany w ramach konkursu na alternatywne zakończenie FMA. Jak potoczyłyby się losy bohaterów, gdyby nie parę zmian w podjętych decyzjach? Przeczytajcie i oceńcie w komentarzu, czy Wam się podobało :)


Kroki Mustanga dudniły echem roznoszącym się po pustym, podziemnym korytarzu. Porucznik Hawkeye została w tyle, patrząc ze smutkiem w oczach na miejsce, w którym leżał martwy Envy. Rizie zrobiło się żal homunculusa. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że mimo jej przekonywań, on jednak go zabił…

Podeszła bliżej i uklękła. Spojrzała jeszcze raz w stronę pułkownika i dostrzegła, że zniknął w korytarzu razem z Edwardem i Scarem.

Swoją zranioną ręką odgarnęła popiół z podłogi. Podskoczyła zdziwiona, gdy zobaczyła, że Envy nadal się rusza. Miał ciało maleńkiej larwy. Riza wzięła go w swoją rękę i przysunęła do ucha. Ledwie słyszalny szelest powietrza doleciał do jej ucha.

- Żyjesz - wyszeptała. – Ale jak…? Przecież wyrwałeś kamień….

- Oszukałem… was… - wyszeptał chrapliwie Envy. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. No tak, to było typowe dla tego homunculusa. Jak najbardziej delikatnym ruchem schowała go do kieszeni swojej dżinsowej kurtki.

- Zadbam o ciebie – rzekła cicho.

- Poruczniku! – usłyszała wołanie Roya dobiegające z daleka.

- Idę! – krzyknęła Riza i pobiegła w kierunku towarzyszy.

Greelin płakał nad ciałem martwego dziadka Who. Ten gość, King Bradley, poszedł sobie zostawiając swe ofiary na szczycie budynku.

„Co to…? Łzy…? Heh, wydawałeś się silny, człowieku. Nie posądzałbym cię o płacz. Zwykły z ciebie tchórz, skoro płaczesz." – myślał homunculus uwięziony w ciele Lina.

- Łzy… są najbardziej ludzką rzeczą na świecie. I to nie ja jestem tchórzem, bo płaczę… To raczej TY jesteś tchórzem, gdyż boisz się płakać! – powiedział dziedzic tronu Xing.

„Dlaczego nas oszczędził?"

- Powiedział, że chce zobaczyć, jak obaj widzimy naszą klęskę… Zabicie mego podwładnego było tylko elementem jego planu.

„Więc on chce…"

- Tak. Chce, byśmy się zemścili.

„Ale jeżeli zaczniemy zabijać w szale i agonii, wtedy może zginąć wiele ludzkich istnień…"

- Masz rację, ciężko mi to przyznać, ale ją masz – powiedział książę. – Cóż, mając cię, Greedzie, zdobyłem nieśmiertelność… ale… ALE CO Z TEGO?! CO MI PO NIEŚMIERTELNOŚCI, SKORO MUSZĄ PRZEZ TO GINĄĆ NIEWINNE OSOBY?! – ostatnie już wykrzyczał. Przezroczyste łzy znów pociekły po jego policzkach. Chciał biec, dorwać Bradleya, skopać go boleśnie i pomścić dziadka Who, ale… Ale coś go hamowało. Coś, a raczej ktoś.

„ Ta dziewczyna…" powiedział Greed. „Ona nie chciałaby, żebyś stał się mordercą, Linie Yao".

- Hej, lalusiu, wiesz właściwie, gdzie idziemy? – zapytał Edward Elric.

- Prosto do wyjścia – odrzekł Roy Mustang.

Blondyn zamilkł. Może on i pułkownik nie byli w najlepszych relacjach, ale mógł mu zaufać przynajmniej w kwestii wydostania się z tych podziemi.

Mężczyzna z blizną, zwany Scarem, szedł koło pani porucznik. Wyczuwał jakąś dziwną energię, która pulsowała dookoła blondwłosej kobiety. I to nie była ludzka energia…

- Hej ty! – krzyknął do niej.

Roy, Edward oraz Riza zwrócili się w kierunku Ishvarczyka.

- Czy on… Ten homunculus naprawdę zginął? Widziałem, że jeszcze zostałaś tam z tyłu!

- Oi, oi, oi, Scar! O co ty oskarżasz porucznika?! – krzyknął Edward.

- Właśnie, ona należy do tego rodzaju ludzi, którym można zaufać. Nie wierzę, że mogłaby nas okłamać, a poza tym Envy zginął na 100%... W końcu sam go wykończyłem! – rzekł Roy. – Prawda, poruczniku Hawkeye?

Riza otworzyła swoje usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Jeszcze nigdy nie okłamała pułkownika…

- Nie odpowiadasz? Więc może się przekonajmy! – krzyknął Scar i zamachnął się swoją prawą ręką w kierunku Rizy.

- NIE WAŻ SIĘ JEJ TKNĄĆ! – wrzasnął Roy i swoim płomieniem zatrzymał człowieka z blizną. Mustang w życiu nie pozwoliłby, by ktoś zaatakował jego podwładnych. Do jego obowiązków należało chronienie ich. Takie postępowanie było zgodne z jego ideałami i światopoglądem.

- Balansujesz po bardzo cienkiej granicy, Płomienny Alchemiku – rzekł Scar. – Kiedyś możesz tego pożałować! – po tych słowach odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł dalej.

Przezroczyste, praktycznie lodowe oczy patrzyły bez emocji na Kinga Bradleya, czy raczej homunculusa Wratha. Przed chwilą władca Amestris przyszedł do tego ciemnego, mrocznego pomieszczenia, by spotkać się z Tatusiem. Młody, blondwłosy mężczyzna, którego to właśnie oczy wychwyciły wzrok homunculusa, siedział na prowizorycznym tronie. Miał on nieczyste zamiary co do tego świata. Tak swoją drogą słowo „nieczyste" doskonale pasowało do kontekstu zdania, gdyż nieczystość była jednym z niewielu grzechów, które tliły się wewnątrz Tatuśka.

- Co chciałeś mi przekazać, Wrath? – zapytał ojciec homunculusów.

- Myślę, że nietrudno będzie ich wykończyć… Ten, który posiada w sobie „chciwość" jest na skraju załamania nerwowego, gdyż wykończyłem jednego z jego podwładnych. Starszy Elric, Mustang, jego podwładna i ten z blizną są właśnie w drodze do nas… Heh. Nie wiedzą, że korytarz prowadzi prosto do tego pomieszczenia. Brat Stalowego Alchemika… cóż, Ojcze, niestety tu mam smutną wiadomość, otóż…

- Tak, wiem. Moja pycha wróciła do mnie, poczułem to. Widocznie nie doceniłem młodszego Elrica… W tej zbroi czai się waleczna dusza – rzekł Tatusiek wszystkich grzechów. – A co z dwoma pozostałymi ofiarami?

- Jedna jest tu! – usłyszał głos za sobą.

Ojciec i Wrath odwrócili się. Za nimi stał sprawca całego tego zamętu, ojciec ojca, pośredni stworzyciel homunculusów – Van Hohenheim.

- Witaj, dawno się nie widzieliśmy – powiedział zwracając się do Ojczulka.

- Van Hohenheim… Tak, pamiętam cię. Xerxes… to przywołuje wspomnienia – powiedział bezpośredni twórca homunculusów. – Wrath, zajmij się nim, ale pamiętaj: nie wolno ci go zabić! – po czym odszedł w jedne z wielu drzwi znajdujących się w korytarzu.

- Tak jest Ojcze – rzekł King Bradley.

Tata braci Elriców stał niewzruszony na drugim końcu sali.

„Podejrzewałem, że tak będzie" – pomyślał Hohenheim.

- Panie Alphonse, nawet nie wie pan, jak się cieszę, że pana spotkałam! – powiedziała May Chang. Ona oraz zbroja biegli właśnie przez korytarz. Jej warkoczyki powiewały na wietrze czynionym przez bieg. Swe wielkie, czarne oczy skierowała na osobę, w której była bezgranicznie zakochana. Alphonse Elric. Co z tego, że starszy? Co z tego, że nie miał ciała? Według Xinki liczyła się dusza, nie ciało. Wygląd zewnętrzny… Cóż, liczył się (co można było wywnioskować, gdyż wcześniej kochała się w Edwardzie, ale po zobaczeniu go i nazwaniu „kurduplem" odkochała), ale i tak ważniejsza była dusza i umysł. Te dwie rzeczy czyniły Alphonsa wyjątkowym dla May.

- Bez ciebie May nie pokonałbym Pride'a… Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję! – powiedział Al.

- Ach, panie Alphonse! Naprawdę nie musi pan - rzekła zaszczycona podziękowaniami Xinka.

- Homunculus wydał się zaskoczony twoją obecnością, kiedy wyszedł z pułapki! Byłaś niesamowita!

- Wie pan… Przypadkiem tamtędy przechodziłam, a jak pana zobaczyłam, to poczułam, że muszę panu pomóc!

- May, jesteś wyjątkowa – rzekł Al.

Nagle serce czarnowłosej dziewczynki zabiło szybciej. Takie słowa z ust ukochanego były czymś cudownym. Dodatkowo to nie była jej wyobraźnia.

To była czysta prawda.

Cztery osoby włóczyły się po pustych podziemiach Amestris. Wszyscy milczeli, a atmosfera była dość napięta. Emocje po wcześniejszym wydarzeniu jeszcze nie opadły. Każdy czuł coś innego. Mustang czuł spełnienie i satysfakcję, bo nareszcie udało mu się dorwać mordercę Hughesa, ale… Co to było; ten cichutki głosik wewnątrz jego mówiący, że zrobił źle? Zabawne. Ten głosik brzmiał prawie tak samo, jak głos porucznik Hawkeye. Co do niej samej: Czuła się źle okłamując pułkownika i resztę, ale nie miała wyboru. Gdyby dowiedzieli się, że w kieszeni swej kurtki skrywa Envy'ego, nie tylko homunculus, ale i ona skończyliby źle. Dodatkowym problemem był Scar, który widocznie wykazywał zdolności umiejętnego posługiwania się danchemią z Xing. Danchemia… Sztuka bazująca na wykrywaniu energii płynącej z ziemi. Bardzo tajemnicza oraz bardzo niebezpieczna. Scar czuł nieufność. Obustronną. Ishvarczyk nie ufał ludziom, którzy wymordowali jego ród, a oni nie ufali jemu. Edward zaś… Czuł strach. Zwykły strach. Jedną z najbardziej ludzkich rzeczy na świecie. Bał się, o jego, o Alphonsa, o Amestris i o inne bliskie mu osoby. Nagle na myśl przyszła mu osoba, której nie widział od dawna. Winry Rockbell… Zaraz, co to mówiła porucznik? „Przecież ją kochasz, nie?" Wówczas zaprzeczył, bo uważał blondwłosą dziewczynę po prostu za swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa i jego prywatnego protetyka. Była dla niego niczym siostra! To jasne, że chciał ją chronić! Jednak słowa Rizy Hawkeye niosły się echem po jego głowie.

„Kochasz... Kochasz… Kochasz…" to słowo nie dawało mu spokoju. Wcześniej nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale naprawdę kochał Winry. Tak, ciężko mu było to przyznać, ale kochał ją. Tak żałował, że nie ma jej przy nim…

- Hej, spójrzcie! – powiedział nagle Scar wskazując palcem na jakąś rzecz widoczną na ścianie. Była to metalowa drabina prowadząca w górę prosto do wyjścia z tego tunelu. Wyjścia na zewnątrz.

- Panie pułkowniku, pani porucznik. Myślę, że powinni państwo iść tędy – rzekł Edward.

- Stalowy… O czym ty mówisz? Przecież to jasne, że cię tu nie zostawimy – powiedział Roy.

- To prawda. Nie powinno narażać się dzieci na takie niebezpieczeństwo – dopowiedziała Riza.

- Nie. Tam na górze was potrzebują. W końcu to pan, pułkowniku, wywołał tę wojnę. Teraz to wygląda, jakby się pan ukrywał – powiedział starszy Elric stanowczym tonem.

Roy i Riza popatrzyli na siebie i zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Edward miał rację, powinni iść tam, by zadbać o ludzi na zewnątrz.

Pułkownik chwycił swoją obolałą ręką szczebel od drabiny i już postawił na nim stopę, kiedy coś mu się przypomniało.

- Stalowy, tu jest kamień, który wyrwał z siebie Envy. Myślę, że tobie bardziej się przyda. W końcu idziesz tam w nieznane, a najprawdopodobniej na końcu tego korytarza czeka cię walka na śmierć i życie.

- Ale…

- Po prostu go weź – rozkazał Mustang.

Blondwłosy chłopak wyciągnął rękę i wziął od Roya czerwoną substancję. Kamień zapulsował dziwnie w objęciach palców Eda. On sam poczuł, jak energia oraz moc tego dziwnego przyrządu rozpierają go, wypełniając ciało, a także duszę siłą i wolą do walki.

- Pułkowniku, niedługo się spotkamy – rzekł Edward chowając kamień do kieszeni i odwracając się. Z pewnym wzrokiem szedł w stronę nieznanego. Po chwili pochłonęły go ciemności korytarza. Za nim podążył Scar.

- Tak, Stalowy, niedługo – powiedział Mustang pod nosem i począł wspinać się po drabinie. – Poruczniku, idźcie tuż za mną.

- Tak jest! – rzekła Hawkeye, poprawiła kurteczkę i chwyciła się szczebla metalowej drabiny.

King Bradley wyjął swe miecze i ruszył z nimi na Vana. Znajdowali się obecnie w podziemnym pomieszczeniu, w którym było od groma drzwi. Ponadto było tu ciemno i cuchnęło stęchlizną. Homunculus był szybki oraz zwinny, ale ojciec Elriców złożył dłonie niczym w geście do Boga i transmutował z ziemi wielką dłoń, która miała posłużyć za tarczę. Bradley jednakże rozciął „tarczę" swoją bronią. Przejechał delikatnie czubkiem klingi po brzuchu przeciwnika, lecz była to niegroźna rana. Ucierpiała na tym jedynie koszula, która została podarta.

- Oi, i będę musiał kupić nowe ubranie – rzekł zmartwiony Hohenheim.

- Uważasz, że to zabawne? – spytał Wrath. Jego prawdziwe oko patrzyło wrogowi prosto w twarz, zaś drugie starało się znaleźć jego słabe punkty.

- Hmm… Pomyślmy – powiedział blondwłosy mężczyzna i zastanowił się chwilę. – Patrząc na moją obecną sytuację raczej nie, to nie jest zabawne.

- … Wy ludzie koszmarnie mnie irytujecie! – krzyknął Wrath i zamachnął się jednym z swoich mieczy. Już miał zamiar przeciąć Vana na pół, jednak tamten złapał broń homunulusa w obie dłonie i zamienił w piasek, który dmuchnął władcy Amestris prosto w oczy.

- Heh, taki numer na mnie nie zadziała, pamiętaj, że moje oko nieco różni się od twojego – rzekł King Bradley i wyjął zza pleców sztylet.

- Ej! To nie fair! – krzyknął zaskoczony Hohenheim.

- To jest walka, gdzie wszystkie ruchy są dozwolone – powiedział poddany Tatuśka i rzucił sztylet w kierunku blondyna. Tamten bez problemu zablokował atak, dziwiąc się, czemu homunculus nie postarał się bardziej. To jednak była tylko część planu władcy Amestris. Zaszedł Vana od tyłu i postanowił wbić miecz prosto w jego plecy, ale tamten w porę zorientował się, co zamierza Bradley. Za pomocą alchemii „wyciągnął" z pobliskiej ściany katanę i zaczął walkę na miecze. Obaj okazali się doskonałymi szermierzami. W pewnym momencie King przyparł ojca Elriców do ściany i zapytał:

- Jakieś ostatnie życzenie?

- Tylko jedno… Odwróć się – powiedział Hohenheim.

- Hę? – zdziwił się homunculus. Taka prośba była co najmniej dziwna, ale spełnił ją. – Ale tu nic nie- urwał wpół zdania, gdyż Van kopnął go w brzuch i posłał tym samym na równoległą ścianę, a raczej drzwi. Były otwarte. Blondwłosy facet podszedł do nich i mocno zamknął. Na wszelki wypadek zablokował je jeszcze stwardniałą magmą, którą transmutował. Przyłożył ucho do drzwi i usłyszał, że dobiegają zza nich jakieś dziwne odgłosy, jakby ryki jakichś dzikich zwierząt.

- To powinno go na chwilę zatrzymać – powiedział i wolnym krokiem podszedł w stronę pozostałych drzwi. Po kolei machał przy każdych rękami i nakreślał jakieś symbole, które po udanej transmutacji znikały. Znajdował się już przy ostatnich drzwiach, kiedy poczuł przy swoim lewym ramieniu delikatny świst powietrza. Odwrócił się i w ostatniej chwili zablokował atak homunculusa. Ten wyglądał okropnie. Całe jego ubranie było podarte, a na ciele widniały liczne rany i zadrapania. Hohenheim wsłuchał się bardziej i… nic nie usłyszał. Kompletna cisza. Zza drzwi, z których wyszedł Bradley, nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk.

- Udało ci się pokonać te bestie? – zapytał Van deko zdziwiony.

- Nie nie doceniaj mnie, człowieku – rzekł władca Amestris i uniósł w górę swój ostatni miecz.

„Cholera… Zmarnowałem już sporo energii…" pomyślał ojciec Elriców, po czym zaczął się bronić ciskając w Bradleya wszystkimi rzeczami, które udało mu się transmutować, cofając się przed atakami Kinga. W pewnym momencie nagle poczuł, jak ziemia osuwa mu się spod nóg.

- Co to- i nie dokończył. Był zbyt zajęty próbą wydostania się z tonących piasków, w których utknął.

- Haha, widzisz, Hohenheim. Ojciec przed twoim przyjściem zostawił tu taką pułapkę, która powinna transportować cię bezpośrednio do niego… - rzekł Wrath.

- Hmmm… Tonące piaski… Nie mógł wymyślić czegoś trudniejszego?

- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? To twój koniec! Ten piach wyśle cię zaraz do Ojca, gdzie zakończysz swój żywot jako ofiara.

- W moim życiu, Wrath, nie ma już nic do stracenia. Moje ciało jest stare i zmęczone. Cały czas odkąd opuściłem Trishę zastanawiałem się, jak pokonać mój twór, a waszego tak zwanego Ojca…

- Wiesz, że im więcej gadasz, tym bardziej się ruszasz, a im bardziej się ruszasz, tym szybciej toniesz – wtrącił swoje trzy gorsze Bradley. Jednak tata Elriców nie przejął się tym i kontynuował swój monolog.

-… Ale po jakimś czasie zrozumiałem, że swoje już zrobiłem, aby go pokonać. Robiąc to, co go pokona, nawet nie wiedziałem, że jest to bronią przeciw niemu.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał zdziwiony homunculus.

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie – rzekł Van. – Tak naprawdę czuję się spełniony, ale żałuję, że Edward nie wybaczy mi moich czynów i tego, co im zrobiłem… Jakbym myślał, to nigdy nie popełniłbym tego, co popełniłem – mówił. – Eh, ponieważ nie mam już nic do stracenia, czas udać się na tamten świat.

Po tych słowach wokół jego rąk zabłysły iskry, a piach zamienił się w wielką bombę. Dosłownie, bombę. Do niej przywiązany był Hohenheim. Miała ona licznik, na którym widniała liczba: 10.

- GŁUPCZE! CO TY WYRABIASZ?! TAK PO PROSTU URZĄDZASZ SOBIE TU GRÓB?! Ale… To oznacza, że wygrałem… WYGRAŁEM!

9,8…

- Ja od początku wiedziałem, że tu będzie mój grób. Trochę się obawiałem tej chwili, ale wiedziałem, że będę musiał to zrobić. To taka pokuta za moje czyny – powiedział Van.

7,6…

- Jaka pokuta? O czym ty mówisz? Mniejsza o to, jak widzisz, nie pokonałeś mnie, w końcu nadal tu jestem! Wy ludzie jesteście tacy głupi! – krzyknął Wrath plując mężowi Trishy w twarz.

5,4…

- A skąd wiesz, że chciałem cię pokonać? A może mój plan polegał jedynie na tym, aby cię tu przetrzymać, co?

3,2…

- Heh, i komu jest teraz głupio? – rzekł ostatnie w swym życiu zdanie Hohenheim po czym posłał w stronę Bradleya promienisty uśmiech.

1…

Rozległ się gigantyczny huk, a wokół rozbłysło niebiesko-białe światło. To był tylko ułamek sekundy, jednak wystarczył, by roznieść ciało Vana na miliony zakrwawionych kawałeczków, które teraz walały się po pomieszczeniu. Po środku tuż obok miejsca zdetonowania bomby leżał mały, błyszczący, czerwony kamień. Po chwili dosłownie wyrósł z niego ludzki kształt, który uformował się w Kinga Bradleya. Władca Amestris podniósł się, chwycił swój miecz i popatrzył dookoła.

- Ludzie… To doprawdy interesujące stworzenia – rzekł i ruszył w stronę drzwi, w których wcześniej zniknął Tatusiek.

„Zatrzymać mnie, a to dobre sobie, szkoda, że nie na tak długo mu się to udało…" pomyślał.

Delikatnie nacisnął klamkę, po czym powoli rozwarł drzwi. Twarz jego, po tym co ujrzał, wyrażała irytację zmieszaną z podziwem.

- Wykiwał mnie… Pomieszał drzwi!

Homunculus rozejrzał się dookoła. W pomieszczeniu było około dwudziestu drzwi. Każde z nich prowadziły przez niemalże identyczne korytarze, ale każdy korytarz kończył się gdzieś indziej.

- No proszę… Kto by pomyślał, że ktoś taki jak on potrafi nawet po śmierci zaintrygować tak bardzo – powiedział, a następnie otworzył następne drzwi w celu sprawdzenia ich zawartości.

Alphonse Elric oraz May Chang dobiegli na koniec korytarza. Byli zasapani i zmęczeni (a przynajmniej dziewczynka).

- No nie… - rzekła zbroja, gdy zobaczyła miejsce, w którym się znaleźli.

Przebywali obecnie w wielkim, okrągłym pomieszczeniu z dziesięciorgiem drzwi. Pokój był nieco podobny do tego, w którym walczyli Hohenheim i Wrath, ale mniejszy.

- Panie Alphonse, którędy teraz idziemy? – zapytała May.

Młodszy z Elriców nie wiedział. Wszystkie drzwi dla niego wyglądały tak samo. To, czy wybiorą te prowadzące do sprawcy całego tego zamętu było jedynie kwestią ich szczęścia. Zbroja już miała wybrać pierwsze lepsze drzwi, kiedy za innymi usłyszeli jakiś hałas. Coś jakby… kłótnię? Al i May już przybrali pozycje obronne, kiedy usłyszeli strzępek rozmowy:

„No i gdzie ty nas prowadzisz…?!"

„Podobno to ty miałeś wyznaczać kierunek!"

„Patrz tu są drzwi!"

„Co za spostrzegawczość, Stalowy Alchemiku!"

„Cicho mi tam! Wyważę je!"

- Ed! – krzyknął rozradowany, młodszy brat.

- Przecież jest tu klamka… - rzekła May.

Drzwi zostały wywarzone jednym, solidnym kopniakiem. Kiedy dym powstały w wyniku rąbnięcia nimi o ziemię opadł, ukazała się szczupła sylwetka blondwłosego chłopaka.

- Edward! – wrzasnął Alphonse i nagle zauważył drugą osobę, która tędy weszła. – Uważaj, Scar za tobą!

- Al! – krzyknął starszy brat i uśmiechnął się. – Spokojnie, on jest po naszej stronie! – rzekł wskazując na człowieka za nim. Nagle podskoczył widząc ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę – A CO TA MIKRUSKA TUTAJ ROBI?!

Xiao May już miała naskoczyć na Eda, za obrażanie jej pani, ale Alphonse zatrzymał pandę gestem ręki.

- To długa historia, ale pomogła mi pokonać Pride'a, a teraz ja, żeby jej to wynagrodzić, pomagam jej szukać kamienia… - powiedziała zbroja.

- Alphonse… - zaczął mówić blondynek z antenką na czubku głowy. – Nie wiem, czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, na co się porywa. My zrezygnowaliśmy z poszukiwań kamienia, bo wiemy, z czego on jest!

May zaprotestowała:

- Nie! Nie obchodzi mnie, co było kiedyś, ani ilu ludzi zginęło przez kamień. Obchodzi mnie to, co jest teraz. W tym momencie członkowie mojego klanu, moja rodzina, przyjaciele – łzy zaczęły lecieć jej z oczu. – Oni mogą właśnie teraz umierać! Jeżeli nie odnajdę kamienia, to już nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczę! To była moja decyzja, aby wyruszyć w tę misję i jestem gotowa na wszystko, a zwłaszcza na śmierć!

- ŚWIETNIE! WYOBRAŹ SOBIE JEDNAK, ŻE MNIE NIE OBCHODZI ANI TWÓJ KLAN, ANI TY! NIE CHCĘ TYLKO, ŻEBYŚ WCHODZIŁA NAM W DROGĘ I NIEPOTRZEBNIE NARAŻAŁA ŻYCIE DLA CZEGOŚ TAK OKRUTNEGO JAK KAMIEŃ! – wrzasnął Ed. Sięgnął ręką do kieszeni i wyjął z niej czerwoną niczym krew bryłę, a następnie rzucił ją w kierunku Xinki. – Skoro aż tak ci na nich zależy, to powinnaś być właśnie w drodze do Xing! Masz już i idź sobie!

- Edziu… Skąd to masz?! – krzyknął zaskoczony Alphonse.

- Panie Edwardzie… - powiedziała nie mniej zadziwiona May, po raz pierwszy odkąd poznała Edwarda na żywo używając formy „pan".

Złote oczy starszego Elrica popatrzyły na wszystkich obecnych na sali. Nie miał czasu im wszystkiego tłumaczyć.

- Al, wyprowadź May na powierzchnię, dopilnuj, aby znalazła drogę powrotną do Xing i nie wracaj tu.

- Co?! Edziu, nie mówisz poważnie!

- Mówię całkowicie poważnie.

- A-ale, co będzie z panem, panie Edwardzie?!

- Poradzę sobie. Znaczy my. Ja i Scar.

- Ed… - zbroja popatrzyła prosto na brata. „Naprawdę dorósł" pomyślał. – Ale… spotkamy się potem, prawda?

Edward Elric spojrzał na brata i rzekł:

- Tego nie mogę ci obiecać, ale bez względu na wszystko ty dalej szukaj sposobu na odzyskanie swego ciała! Nawet, jeżelibyśmy się już nigdy nie spotkali, kontynuuj to, dla nas obu! – po tych słowach odwrócił się i przeszedł przez pierwsze lepsze drzwi. Scar powłóczył się za nim milcząc i chowając ręce do kieszeni.

- Panie Alphonsie, pozwoli mu pan tak po prostu odejść? – zapytała Xinka ściskając „prezent" podarowany jej przez alchemika.

- Ufam mu, on wie, co robi. May, wskakuj do środka, tak będzie szybciej! – powiedział otwierając przód swej zbroi.

Xinka wypełniła rozkaz, a jej oczy wypełniły się łzami.

- Dlaczego płaczesz? Przecież masz to czego szukałaś – rzekł Al. – To raczej ja powinienem płakać, w końcu dookoła ginie tylu moich znajomych, a i brata mogę już więcej nie zobaczyć!

- B-bo… Pan nie może płakać, w-więc ktoś m-m-musi robić to z-za pana! – powiedziała panienka Chang i rozryczała się na dobre.

- Paniczu, musimy iść – rzekła Ranfun wyciągając rękę w kierunku Greelina. Chciiągając rękę w kierunku Greelina. ała pomóc mu wstać, gdyż z niewiadomych jej powodów ten wciąż klęczał.

- Paniczu…

- Twego panicza teraz nie ma, możesz mu zostawić wiadomość, jest jakaś szansa, że usłyszy – rzekł homunculus, który teraz sprawował kontrolę na ciałem księcia Xing.

- Greed? To ty? Gdzie panicz Lin?! – zapytała podwładna Xinczyka.

- Mazgai się tam wewnątrz – tu wskazał na swój brzuch. – Eh, popłakał się po śmierci tego starego, jest taki słaby…

W tym momencie Ranfun nie wytrzymała i wypowiadając słowa „Wybacz mi paniczu" uderzyła Greeda z liścia. Nie podobało jej się, gdy ktoś obrażał młodego panicza.

- To nie bolało – powiedział homunculus i wycofał z policzka stworzoną uprzednio tarczę.

Nagle dziewczyna zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę.

- O jakim starym ty mówisz?

Zamiast odpowiedzi Greed wskazał palcem na białe płótna, na których ludzie z Briggs wynosili martwych i rannych żołnierzy. Na jednym z nich leżało ciało dziadka Who.

- Nie… To niemożliwe… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie ma go wśród nas… - rzekła czarnowłosa dziewczyna i przyłożyła rękę do ust. Następnie założyła maskę, by nikt nie widział, jak płacze. Kiedy jej pan załamywał się psychicznie, ona musiała być silna za oboje.

- Jeżeli chcesz, to możesz się przytulić – powiedział Greed i rozłożył ramiona w jednoznacznym geście.

Ranfun nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Jej twarz zasnuta była maską, głowa pochylona w dół, a postawa lekko zgarbiona. Była bardzo zajęta myśleniem. O czym? Tego nikt nie mógł wówczas odgadnąć…

Pułkownik Mustang i porucznik Hawkeye wyszli z podziemnego korytarza prosto na powierzchnię. Szczęśliwie nie wleźli prosto w ogień walki, a wylądowali w miejscu, w którym odgłosy walk były dość odległe. Były to przedmieścia Amestris, z których już wojska musiały wcześniej odejść. Widoczne były ślady krwi i walki, ale w polu widzenia nie było żadnej żywej duszy. Dookoła znajdowało się jedynie parę budynków, z których ludzie musieli się wcześniej ewakuować.

- Poruczniku, gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał Mustang.

Hawkeye wyjęła jakiś świstek papieru z kieszeni kurteczki. Rozwinęła go. Okazał się być uproszczoną mapą imperium amestryjskiego.

- Gdzieś tu, panie pułkowniku – rzekła wskazując palcem punkt na mapie. – Jaki jest plan? – zapytała.

Plan… Szczerze mówiąc Roy zastanawiał się, co będzie, jak wyjdą z tunelu. Opcję takiego pustkowia jak tu również przewidział. Jednakże jego pomysł wymagał zgody pani porucznik.

- Poruczniku, jeżeli tylko się zgodzicie, to-

- Już to kiedyś panu powiedziałam, ruszę za panem choćby i do piekła – przerwała mu Riza.

- Dobrze… A więc musimy dostać się do siedziby Bradleya, gdzie ogłosimy wszem i wobec, kto jest sprawcą tego całego zamętu. Po drodze zbierzemy naszych sojuszników, którzy będą bronić twierdzy od zewnątrz. Potem wszyscy, którzy będą w stanie walczyć ruszą razem ze mną walczyć z Tatuśkiem i Bradleyem. Z tymi pionkami tutaj, na powierzchni, nie ma co walczyć. Tylko marnujemy czas, energię i życia – powiedział Roy Mustang.

- Chodźmy! – rzekła Riza Hawkeye stanowczym tonem.

By znaleźć się w siedzibie Bradleya, musieli przejść przez pół miasta. Pułkownik szedł z przodu, robiąc w razie czego za „taran", zaś porucznik osłaniała ich z tyłu. Starali się za bardzo nie rzucać w oczy. Po jakimś czasie w końcu w ich polu widzenia znalazła się kwatera władcy Amestris.

- Dobra nasza poruczniku, już widać siedzibę. Teraz tylko wystarczy się tam po cichu przemknąć - powiedział Roy Mustang skupiając wzrok na pięciu żołnierzach stojących przed wejściem.

- Hej! Nie pozwólcie Armstrongom wydostać się stamtąd! – krzyknął jeden z nich.

- Armstrongom? – zapytała porucznik Hawkeye. – Więc pani generał i pan major są tam?

- Na to wygląda. Może im pomożemy? – powiedział Roy, uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym pstryknął palcami i za jednym zamachem wyeliminował wszystkich pięciu żołnierzy.

- TERAZ! – krzyknął i rozpoczął szaleńczy bieg razem z porucznik prosto do kwatery.

Riza wiedziała, że od tego, czy dobiegną, będą zależeć dalsze losy państwa. Już do drzwi dzieliło ich parę metrów, gdy wtem poczuła, że na coś nadepnęła. To coś wybuchło, pogrążając Hawkeye w snopach dymu i kurzu.

Roy Mustang już miał nacisnąć klamkę, już jego ręka na niej spoczęła, kiedy usłyszał za sobą huk. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak jego podwładna tonie w dymie. Jej ciało upadło na ziemię…

- PORUCZNIKU! – wrzasnął tak, że usłyszano go w promieniu paru kilometrów.

- HEJ, PATRZCIE! TO MUSTANG! BIERZCIE GO! – nadbiegli żołnierze, niestety byli to podwładni Bradleya. Rzucili się z bronią na czarnowłosego mężczyznę, który nadal nie mógł zapomnieć o ciele Rizy upadającym na ziemię.

- PUŚĆCIE MNIE! – krzyknął, a następnie wywołał wielką falę ognia, która zalała ludzi próbujących go zatrzymać. Jednakże ludzi wciąż przybywało, nawet jak uśmiercał/okaleczał kolejne osoby, to i tak przybywały kolejne, by go schwytać i oddać w bradleyowe ręce. Nagle poczuł, jak opuszczają go siły. Bez porucznik u boku…. Był bezsilny. Po prostu bezużyteczny. Nie mógł znieść tego, że już jej nie ma.

- PORUCZNIKU! … RIZA! …PORUCZNIKU HAWKEYE! NIE GIŃ! – krzyczał, a tymczasem ktoś skuwał jego ręce kajdankami.

- ZOSTAWCIE MNIE! CHCĘ TYLKO DO NIEJ POBIEC! PORUCZNIKU! RIZA! – wrzeszczał wniebogłosy, ale niestety tłum podwładnych Bradleya już go obezwładnił i odciągał jak najdalej od miejsca zdetonowania miny.

- RIZA! – dało się usłyszeć ostatnie słowo Mustanga, które wypowiedział tuż przed ostatecznym zakneblowaniem.

- Tu będziesz bezpieczna, May – rzekł Alphonse. On oraz młoda dziewczynka znajdowali się teraz przy wozie jadącym prosto do Xing (nielegalnie oczywiście, ale kto w czasie wojny by się tym przejmował?).

- Ci ludzie dowiozą cię prosto do twego rodzinnego miasta. To długa droga, ale zawsze bezpieczniej z kimś, niż samemu.

- Nigdy nie jestem sama. Zawsze jest ze mną Xiao May – powiedziała czarnowłosa dziewczynka. Siedziała z tyłu wozu, który miały ciągnąć wielbłądy (które ktoś pewnie przemycił specjalnie na wypadek ucieczki przez pustynię).

- May… Uważaj na siebie. Ocal swój klan i panuj mądrze państwem. Wierzę w ciebie – rzekł młodszy z Elriców.

- Panie Alphonse… Nawet nie wie pan, jak bardzo jestem panu wdzięczna… Panu i pana bratu! Bez was nie poradziłabym sobie – uśmiechnęła się, a po policzkach pociekły łzy radości.

Al milczał. Sam jej uśmiech był dla niego wystarczającą nagrodą.

- Co pan teraz zrobi? – spytała.

- Zapewne nadal będę szukał sposobu na odzyskanie ciała…

- Proszę pamiętać, że przyszła cesarzowa Xing zawsze udzieli panu wsparcia! – powiedziała May, a w jej oczach widoczna była determinacja i chęć do pomocy.

- Wiem to… Ale myślę, że nie będę potrzebował jej pomocy…

- Czy to znaczy… że nigdy się już nie spotkamy? – zapytała Xinka.

- May – Alphonse położył rękę na jej główce. – Nie mogę ci tego obiecać. Jeżeli tylko odzyskam ciało, to na pewno złożę ci wizytę w Xing. Jeżeli będę potrzebował pomocy, również przyjdę, ale sądzę, że na najbliższy czas oboje mamy nieco ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Rozumiesz?

May spojrzała swymi wielkimi, dziecięcymi oczami na Ala i kiwnęła główką na „tak".

- RUSZAMY! – krzyknął woźnica i pociągnął za lejce.

- Co?! Już?! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Al i May.

- Żegnaj panie Alphonsie! – krzyknęła ostatnie słowa Xinka i jej wóz zniknął na horyzoncie.

- Żegnaj… - powiedziała zbroja i poczuła nagły smutek. Al pomyślał, że gdyby miał oczy i mógł płakać, pewnie by to zrobił.

Żołnierze odeszli, zabierając pułkownika ze sobą. W miejscu, w którym leżała Riza, panowała głucha cisza, jedynie gdzieś daleko stąd rozbrzmiewały huki i krzyki. Blond włosy Hawkeye przysłaniały jej twarz, noga krwawiła, a sama porucznik była nieprzytomna, jednakże żyła. Jej oddech był bardzo płytki. Z dżinsowej kurteczki wyszło coś zielonkawego, jakaś mała jaszczurka. Gdy Envy ujrzał światło dzienne, zmienił się w wilka. Następnie ostrymi kłami chwycił porucznik Rizę Hawkeye za kurtkę i zarzucił ją na swój kark.

- Ech, głupi człowieku. Ty zaopiekowałaś się mną, to teraz muszę się tobie odwdzięczyć. Takie mam niestety zasady – powiedział homunculus, po czym zaczął biec z nią daleko, gdzieś, gdzie King Bradley nie mógł już ich dopaść…

- Zepsułem to… Miałem odnaleźć nieśmiertelność, a tymczasem naraziłem wielu ludzi na niebezpieczeństwo… A dziadek Who… Szkoda gadać. Ranfun, mam prośbę – powiedział Lin Yao.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. Przed paroma minutami uciekli na obrzeża Amestris. W tej chwili przebywali na dachu jakiegoś budynku. Na dole tłum ludzi próbował wydostać się z rodzinnego kraju i uciec. Dlaczego uciekali? No tak, przed śmiercią, w dodatku z rąk ich rodaków. Ale… Czy śmierć również nie jest ucieczką? Greelin i Ranfun musieli przemyśleć dalsze kroki, dlatego właśnie byli tu, a nie gdzie indziej.

- Słucham? – rzekła Xinka i spojrzała na poważną twarz panicza. W jego oczach tlił się smutek i desperacja.

- Zabij mnie – rzekł chłodnym tonem.

To zdanie uderzyło w dziewczynę jak grom z jasnego nieba. Jej pan był inteligentnym człowiekiem i rozważnym strategiem. Często miewał prośby, ale ta była zdecydowanie najgłupszą w jego życiu.

- P-paniczu… Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

- Dobrze słyszałaś. Skoro tylko zadaję ból wszystkim dookoła to nie jestem tu już potrzebny. Nie zasługuję na to, by żyć. Najlepszą śmiercią dla kogoś takiego jak ja, będzie śmierć z twoich rąk. Greed zapewne wówczas przejmie to ciało i…

- NIE! – głośny krzyk dziewczyny spowodował, że ludzie z dołu spojrzeli na dwójkę na dachu.

- Paniczu… Powiedz, że żartujesz… To żart, prawda?

- Nie, to nie jest…. – nagle Greelin ujrzał, jak podwładna księcia Xing osuwa się na ziemię.

- Ranfun… - rzekł Lin, który to teraz sprawował kontrolę nad ciałem i ukucnął, by spojrzeć na twarz Xinki.

- Mój dziadek… - zaczęła mówić tamta. – On oddał życie za ciebie, ja straciłam rękę, a ty… TY CHCESZ SIĘ TAK PO PROSTU PODDAĆ?! ŚMIERĆ JEST ZWYKŁĄ UCIECZKĄ OD PROBLEMÓW, JEŻELI CZUJESZ SIĘ WINNY TO ŻYJ Z TYM CIĘŻAREM, ALE… Nie umieraj – ostatnie dodała szeptem.

„Po raz pierwszy widzę, że ta dziewczyna nie chce wykonać rozkazu. Zaimponowała mi, nie powiem…"

- Zamknij się Greed – powiedział Lin i spojrzał na Ranfun. Jego podwładna miała rację…

- Poza tym – kontynuowała. – Zdobyliśmy nieśmiertelność. Masz to, czego szukałeś. Może to nie kamień, ale…

- No właśnie. To nie kamień. Greed… Jest już częścią mnie i dlatego ta część mnie zginie, jeżeli spróbuję wydobyć kamień. Przykro mi Ranfun, nie do końca się udało… Ale co cię obchodzi, co ze mną będzie? Jestem winny śmierci twojego dziadka, więc powinnaś…

- Nie jestem mściwa – ucięła krótko dziewczyna. – Poza tym nie mogłabym zabić osoby, którą… - nagle się zawahała i zaczęła płakać.

- Którą co? – zapytał Lin choć podejrzewał, co jego podwładna miała na myśli. Nigdy nie myślał o niej w „ten" sposób, ale skoro teraz zostali praktycznie sami... Wiedział jedno, na pewno nie chciał widzieć jej łez.

- Nie płacz Ranfun! – objął ją i poczuł, że jego koszula robi się wilgotna od łez.

„ Eh, kobiety. Co to, kolejna miłosna rozterka życiowa?" rzekł homunculus.

- Czy nie mówiłem, abyś się zamknął? – zadał retoryczne pytanie dziedzic tronu Xing.

- Greed… - powiedziała Ranfun, a obaj, i Greed, i Lin, spojrzeli na nią momentalnie.

- Chcę ci powiedzieć...

Wsłuchali się bardziej.

- Że naprawdę cię nienawidzę – rzekła.

„No cóż, trochę szkoda, bo ja akurat lubię takie waleczne i kształtne dziewczyny jak ty…" odpowiedział Greed.

- Ale przez to, że jesteś w tym, a nie innym ciele, muszę się nauczyć kochać was obu – dokończyła.

„-Ranfun…" – pomyśleli obaj.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna chwyciła poły koszuli księcia/homunculusa i złożyła na jego/ich ustach pocałunek.

- Greelinie… Kocham cię…

Ed i Scar wreszcie doszli do drzwi znajdujących się na końcu korytarza. Blondyn przełknął ślinę, na co Ishvarczyk rzekł:

- Boisz się?

Starszy Elric zirytował się lekko na ten komentarz i już miał zaprzeczyć, kiedy Scar szepnął:

- Bo ja trochę…

Edward Elric zdziwił się mocno na te słowa i postanowił już nic nie mówić. Z myślą „Teraz albo nigdy" nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do pomieszczenia znajdującego się za drzwiami. Już od progu ogarnął go przerażający chłód. Było ciemno jak w grobie. Kiedy oczy przyzwyczaiły się do panującej ciemności, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie mógł do końca określić jego rozmiarów. Mógł mieć zajmować parę, a może paręnaście metrów. Na jego środku stało pięć kamiennych bloków, przypominających ołtarze ofiarne. Dreszcz przemknął po plecach Edwarda. Koło bloków przeszła jakaś postać. Elric wytężył wzrok i dostrzegł ojca homunculusów idącego w ich kierunku.

- Och, więc sam do mnie przyszedłeś, co? – powiedział Tatusiek.

- Owszem. Sam przyszedłem specjalnie po to, aby cię pokonać – rzekł Edward.

Lodowe oczy stwórcy homuculusów spojrzały na pełną determinacji twarz blondyna. W jego oczach kipiała nienawiść…

- A ten tu czego? – Ojczulek wskazał placem na Scara.

- Towarzysz – uciął krótko Ed.

- Nie sądzisz, że walka dwóch na jednego będzie niesprawiedliwa? – powiedział sarkastycznie Tatusiek.

- Mylisz się. To będzie tylko i wyłącznie walka między nami dwoma. Scar jest tutaj po to, aby zapobiec niebezpieczeństwu, jeżeli mi się nie uda – rzekł blondyn.

Przez parę sekund stworzyciel homunculusów patrzył na Edwarda, po czym powiedział:

- Świetnie! A więc walczmy! – po czym gestem palca spiętrzył ziemię pod stopami Edwarda, ale tamten w porę odskoczył w bok. Zamienił swoją automatyczną zbroję w sztylet, którego zazwyczaj używał do walki, po czym rzucił się na Tatuśka. Scar w tym czasie odsunął się na bok, by nie przeszkadzać tej dwójce w pojedynku.

- HUAAAAA! – krzyknął Edward i zamachnął się sztyletem na Ojczulka. Tamten zablokował go i odrzucił w bok, rujnując w tej samej chwili ścianę.

- Widzisz, nawet się nie… - zaczął mówić Tatusiek, kiedy nagle coś uderzyło go w prawy policzek. Odwrócił się w tamtą stronę i ujrzał wkurzonego Edwarda.

„Ale jak? Przecież on…" pomyślał stwórca homunculusów i spojrzał w stronę ściany, w którą uderzył jego przeciwnik. Zobaczył tam kukiełkę podobną do starszego Elrica.

„Podpucha?" pomyślał. Ed tymczasem transmutował z ziemi kolce, które miały przebić Tatuśka. Byt powstały w kolbie uchronił się od ataku i gestem ręki wyjął z ziemi włócznie, które poleciały w kierunku blondyna. Przygwoździły go do ściany. Jego ubranie i ciało zostały przebite. Jedna przebiła nogę, dwie inne trafiły w lewe przedramię, kolejna w stopę, a trzy w automatyczną zbroję, która pękła na milion kawałeczków. Z ust poleciała krew.

- I jak, zrozumiałeś, że nie masz ze mną szans? – zapytał pierwszy homunculus podchodząc do Elrica.

- Ja… Ja… - zaczął sapać Ed. – JA SIĘ NIE PODDAJĘ! – w tym momencie wierzgnął nogą i sypnął Tatuśkowi piachem w oczy. Ten otarł oczy i krzyknął:

- ZROZUMIAŁEŚ, ŻE NIE MOŻESZ SIĘ ZE MNĄ RÓWNAĆ?! JESTEŚ TYLKO CZŁOWIEKIEM, W DODATKU MOJĄ OFIARĄ!

- Ofiarą?... Może, ale z tego co widzę, to potrzebujesz co najmniej pięciorga ofiar, co nie?

- Oni… jeszcze się zjawią…

- Nie sądzę. Ja jestem pierwszym i ostatnim, którego możesz nazwać ofiarą. Alphonsa wysłałem daleko stąd. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest mistrz, ale tak łatwo nie da się złapać. Hohenheim… On też jest silny…

- Jesteś do niego taki podobny… - rzekł Tatusiek. – Widzę u ciebie w oczach to, co u niego. Nienawiścią bym tego nie nazwał, to coś raczej… jakby chęć uratowania wszystkich… Ale żadnemu z was nie uda się ocalić wszystkich…

- Nie porównuj mnie do tego gościa, on- tu Ed przerwał wpół zdania, gdyż musiał wypluć krew z ust.

- Ty umierasz, to widać – rzekł Tatusiek. – Ale poczekaj, bo zanim wykrwawisz się na śmierć muszę wykorzystać cię jako ofiarę.

W tym momencie homunculus powołał do istnienia dwa kamienne posągi. Podeszły one do Edwarda, wyjęły włócznie z jego ciała, podniosły go i zaniosły prosto na kamienny blok. Ojciec homunculusów zaś wyjął nie wiadomo skąd srebrny sztylet i dzierżąc w ręku te śmiertelne narzędzie podszedł do Elrica. Ten nie mógł się podnieść, gdyż każdy najmniejszy ruch sprawiał mu okropny ból. Jedynie głowę udało mu się lekko podnieść i ujrzeć morderczy wzrok Tatuśka oraz srebrny błysk jego sztyletu. Nim zdał sobie z czegokolwiek sprawę, poczuł piekielny ból w prawym biodrze. Wbito tam coś ostrego… W złotych oczach pojawiły się łzy…

- No to poczekajmy na resztę ofiar, Wrath powinien je załatwić – rzekł byt z kolby i smagnął językiem po srebrnym sztylecie, na którym znajdowała się krew Edwarda. – Tymczasem ty… Od razu widać, że jesteś jego synem… Ale obaj przegraliście, popatrz, ty nawet nie możesz się ruszyć…

- To prawda, ale wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem – powiedział starszy Elric i uśmiechnął się przez przezroczyste łzy.

-Słucham, o czym ty… - zaczął mówić Tatusiek i nagle złapał się za głowę. Coś rozsadzało mu ją od środka. Słyszał płacze i krzyki wielu tysięcy, może nawet i milionów ludzi.

- Widzisz? – powiedział Ed. – Nie powinieneś był tego robić.

- Robić… CZEGO!? – krzyknął Tatusiek i skulił się z bólu.

- Może zacznę od początku… Jak wiesz, Hohenheim jest moim… - tu chwilę się zawahał. – Ojcem, więc w moich żyłach płynie jego krew…

Lodowe oczy spojrzały szaleńczym wzrokiem na przeciwnika.

- Ponieważ ty kazałeś mu zamienić mieszkańców Xerxes w kamień, on tym samym ich uśmiercił. W przenośni miał ich krew na swoich rękach. Te dusze, one tliły się gdzieś wewnątrz niego, lub przynajmniej wspomnienia o nich. Ponieważ jestem synem Hohenheima, również mam we krwi cząstkę tych zmarłych dusz, ale nie byłem ich zabójcą, nie odczuwałem ich bólu, ani nie słyszałem krzyku. Jednak ty, jako ich pośredni morderca, dotykając językiem mej krwi poczułeś ból oraz usłyszałeś krzyki swych ofiar. Oni chcą zemsty… - mówił Edward.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – wrzeszczał Tatusiek wniebogłosy. Jakieś dźwięki krzyczały w jego umyśle. Nie mógł tego znieść, nie to, że żałował swych czynów, czy było mu żal swych ofiar. Po prostu ten wewnętrzny ból był nie do zniesienia. W pewnym momencie coś zaczęło rozpychać jego ciało od środka i rozrywać je od wewnątrz. Scar i Edward usłyszeli jedynie trzask kości, a następnie ujrzeli, jak Tatusiek wylatuje w powietrze.

- To koniec… - rzekł Ed. – Zgubiła go ciekawość.

- Stalowy Alchemiku, uciekajmy! – krzyknął Scar podchodząc do Elrica.

- Nie… - powiedział tamten. – Od początku wiedziałem, że tu będzie mój grób. Moje nogi i ręka… nie mogę nimi ruszać. Straciłem automatyczną zbroję, a poza tym – tu wypluł krew. – Niedługo wykrwawię się na śmierć. On… przebił mój bok sztyletem.

Faktycznie, Scar dopiero teraz zauważył, jak głęboka była rana Eda.

- Nie zdążymy nawet wybiec na powierzchnię, a ja chcę umrzeć tu i teraz. Scar… Mam prośbę.

Ishvarczyk wsłuchał się w głos syna Hohenheima.

- Kiedy już stąd wyjdziesz, swoją destrukcyjną alchemią zasyp to pomieszczenie gruzem. Nie chcę, by ktoś odnalazł to miejsce – powiedział Ed.

- Zrozumiałem – powiedział mężczyzna z blizną.

Twarz Stalowego Alchemika zwróciła się w górę. Jego złote, piękne oczy popatrzyły na czarną otchłań nad nim. Sufit był za wysoko, by go ujrzeć.

- Alphonse… Mam nadzieję, że odzyskasz ciało. Winry… szkoda, że nie mogę teraz widzieć twej twarzy… - zaczął mówić do siebie. Przymknął oczy czekając na śmierć, kiedy przypomniała mu się jeszcze jedna rzecz.

- Boże… Jeżeli gdzieś tam jesteś, to przepraszam, że w ciebie nie wierzyłem, a tak poza tym to… - w tym momencie zawahał. Nigdy się nie modlił, ale stwierdził, że kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz.

- Zaopiekuj się mną… - po czym zamknął oczy i oddał życie na tym kamiennym bloku w podziemiach Amestris.

- Pokój jego duszy – rzekł Scar zamykając drzwi.

- Roy Mustang proszony jest na salę!

Dwoje strażników wprowadziło oskarżonego na salę. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna był zakuty w kajdanki. Widać było, że od dawna nie widział światła dziennego. Wyglądał strasznie mizernie. Miał podkrążone oczy i kilkudniowy zarost. Na jego ciele widniały liczne siniaki – tam w celi musieli go strasznie torturować – a ciało… sama skóra i kości. Usadzono go na krześle na środku sali. Tam, gdzie wszyscy mieli na niego oko.

- Panie prokuratorze, proszę przeczytać oskarżenie– powiedział krępy, siwowłosy pan, który na tej sali dzierżył zawód sędzi.

Prokurator, wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna z haczykowatym nosem i okularami zaczął głosić monolog.

- Otóż, panie sędzio, co tu dużo mówić. Obecny tu Roy Mustang zbuntował się przeciw najwyższej władzy Kingowi Bradleyowi i wywołał wojnę, w czasie której zginęło wielu naszych rodaków. Zrobił to tylko dlatego, że zależało mu na pozycji naszego najznamienitszego władcy. Naraził wielu ludzi na śmierć, dlatego to został wydalony z Armii, stracił rangę pułkownika i przez ostatni tydzień przebywał w tymczasowej celi więziennej. Oskarżyciele zarzucają mu bunt, wojnę i śmierć wielu ludzi i to nie tylko żołnierzy, ale także i niewinnych niczemu obywateli! Dziękuję – i mężczyzna usiadł.

- Dziękuję panie prokuratorze. Oskarżony może zabrać głos. Więc, jak brzmią pana: imię, nazwisko, wiek, ranga…? – zapytał faceta siedzącego na krześle.

- Roy Mustang, lat 29, zamieszkały obecnie w Centrali, były pułkownik – rzekł ciemnowłosy mężczyzna.

- Czy rozumie pan, że w czasie rozprawy trzeba mówić jedynie prawdę, gdyż kłamstwo wiąże się z nieprzyjemnymi konsekwencjami prawnymi?

- Tak rozumiem.

- Więc, czy przyznaje się pan do zarzuconych czynów?

Oczy Mustanga spojrzały na sędzię. Były one pełne smutku. „Co mam do stracenia? Już nic nie mam…" pomyślał.

- Tak, przyznaję się.

- Czy oskarżony żałuje swoich czynów?

- Nie, nie żałuję niczego, co zrobiłem – powiedział z udawaną stanowczością w głosie. Owszem, była jedna rzecz, której żałował. Gdyby mógł cofnąć się w czasie ten tydzień wstecz, nigdy by nie dopuścił aby Riza… Aby ona… Nie. To było nie do opisania, co czuł po jej stracie. Było to coś pomiędzy pustką, a niespełnieniem.

- Rozumiem – sędzia zapisał coś na kartce papieru. – Skoro oskarżony przyznaje się do winy, niepotrzebne jest wzywanie świadków. Za parę minut ogłosimy wyrok – rzekł siwowłosy facet schodząc z fotela i udając się do pokoju narad.

Minęło parę minut… Parę najdłuższych minut w życiu Mustanga…

Po chwili wrócili. Wszyscy. Siwowłosy sędzia, prokurator z haczykowatym nosem, oskarżyciele posiłkowi i cała reszta ludzi. Sędzia założył leżące nieopodal okulary i zaczął odczytywać coś z kartki papieru.

- Na mocy amestryjskiego sądu najwyższego, niniejszym podpisany sędzia skazuje pozwanego Roya Mustanga na śmierć poprzez ścięcie, za wszczęcie buntu, wywołanie wojny, a także śmierć wielu tysięcy rodaków. To wielka strata dla naszego kraju. – dopowiedział od siebie, po czym rzekł. – Można już wyprowadzić oskarżonego.

Roy wstał i powlókł się wolnym krokiem za strażnikami. Myślał o tym, czego się dowiedział w ciągu tych paru dni. Wszyscy ludzie, którzy opowiedzieli się w czasie wojny po stronie Mustanga zostali postawieni przed wyborem: Albo wyrzekną się go i przyznają, że to King Bradley jest jedynym, prawowitym władcą Amestris, albo zostaną rozstrzeleni. Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda oraz Jean Havoc wybrali to drugie. Havoc nawet podobno splunął Bradleyowi w twarz i rzekł, że „Prędzej czucie w nogach odzyskam, niż opowiem się za tobą!". Eh, ten to zawsze miał do siebie respekt. Zginęli trzy dni temu. Rodzeństwo Armstrongów zginęło w walce z Sloth. Szkoda mu było majora, a nawet pani generał. Podobno walczyła dzielnie do samego końca, póki homunculus nie roztrzaskał jej czaszki swoimi wielkimi dłońmi. Edward Elric… O nim krążyły różne plotki, jednak nie udało się znaleźć jego ciała, więc żadnej nie można było do końca wierzyć. Skoro jednak Amestris wciąż istniało, to oznaczało, że mu się udało. Alphonsa wywiało z kraju. Roy Mustang nie wiedział, co stało się z wieloma innymi jego poplecznikami, ale był im wszystkim bardzo wdzięczny za to, że walczyli do utraty tchu. Tak bardzo chciał im to wszystko wynagrodzić, ale niestety było już za późno. O wiele za późno. Strażnicy zaprowadzili go do ciasnej celi (nie szczędząc przy tym na batach), gdzie spędzić miał noc.

Następnego dnia o świcie wyprowadzono Mustanga z celi i poprowadzono prosto na szafot. Ludzie oglądali się za tą paradą i szeptali między sobą przeróżne rzeczy. Głównie plotki. Gilotyna już czekała na byłego pułkownika. Wyglądała, jakby wołała „Chodź tu… Chodź tu…!". Wyglądała przerażająco, zwłaszcza teraz, o świcie, kiedy po jednej stronie nieba wschodziło Słońce, zaś po drugiej nadal trwała granatowa, tajemnicza noc i zachodził Księżyc.

Na ceremonii śmierci obecnych było wielu żołnierzy, w tym zwierzchnik sił zbrojnych – King Bradley, czy jak kto woli – homunculus Wrath. Patrzył na Mustanga triumfującym wzrokiem, uśmiechając się pod wąsem.

- Jakieś ostatnie słowa? – zapytał człowiek, który miał spuścić ostrze na szyję Roya.

- Tak. Edwardzie Elricu! Miałeś rację, spotkamy się i to niedługo! – krzyknął Roy Mustang.

King Bradley kiwnął głową w kierunku kata, a tamten rozluzował sznur i tym samym puścił ostrze w dół. Zalśniło ono jeszcze w blasku Słońca i zabrało kolejną, jedną z wielu duszę, unosząc ją w kierunku nieba.

- Czyli nie udało się odnaleźć ciała? – spytała Winry Rockbell biorąc do ręki kubek z kakao i siadając na krześle.

- Niestety, przed chwilą odebrałam telefon z potwierdzoną informacją od poszukiwaczy. Winry, tak mi przykro… - mówiła babcia Pinako.

Minęły dwa tygodnie od końca wojny. Do domu Rockbellów nieustannie przychodzili ludzie, składając wyrazy współczucia i tym podobne. Gdy tylko Winry dowiedziała się o śmierci Eda, nie dopuszczała do siebie tej wiadomości. Dla niej on wciąż żył, był gdzieś tam daleko, w kolejnej podróży. Tak myślała aż do dzisiejszego dnia, kiedy nadeszła informacja, że ciała jednak nie udało się odnaleźć. Oczy panienki Rockbell napełniły się łzami. Kubek z kakao upadł na ziemię. Winry w ogóle nie wiedziała, co robi. Chwyciła leżący nieopodal nóż i już miała wbić go sobie prosto w serce, kiedy wzburzona Pinako wytrąciła jej go z dłoni i krzyknęła:

- CZYŚ TY ZDURNIAŁA?! Ja wiem, że ty go kochałaś, ale to już szczyt głupoty popełniać samobójstwo z miłości! Poza tym pomyśl o Alphonsie. On był jego bratem. Teraz powinnaś być dla niego podporą!

- Al… on gdzieś polazł – wyszeptała blondwłosa dziewczyna. – Nie wiem, gdzie przebywa.

- Zapewne poszukuje tego, czego Edward kazał mu szukać – rzekła staruszka. – Wnusiu, wiedziałaś, że może do tego dojść, wiedziałaś, że któryś z nich może umrzeć!

- Ale… Ed obiecał… -powiedziała Winry i zapłakała rzewnie.

- Dziecko, zrozum, że nie wszystkich obietnic da się dotrzymać. Masz tego przykład tu i teraz.

Babcia Pinako pozwoliła płakać swojej wnuczce, bo wiedziała, że to dla niej teraz bardzo smutna chwila. Zresztą smutna dla ich obu. Dla staruszki byli niczym synowie, przez parę lat była dla nich jak matka. Dawała im oparcie, podobnie jak Winry. Jej również było ciężko pogodzić się ze śmiercią Edwarda, ale ponieważ była dorosła, nie roniła łez.

- Babciu, idę się wykąpać – powiedziała blondynka i poszła do łazienki.

- Dobrze, idź. Woda zmywa smutek, tak podobno mówią – rzekła babcia Pinako.

- Tego przysłowia nie słyszałam. Jedyne tego typu, które dane mi było słyszeć, to „czas leczy rany". Co nie zmienia faktu, że niektóre rany są za głębokie, by czas je leczył – po tych słowach Winry udała się do toalety. Odkręciła kran i zaczęła brać prysznic.

Pinako Rockbell w tym czasie przygotowywała kolację. W pewnej chwili usłyszała, jak w łazience coś upada na podłogę. Czym prędzej się tam udała, otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała swoją wnuczkę leżącą na płytkach od podłogi. Naokoło było pełno wody. Z głowy Winry sączyła się krew…

- O CHOROBA! Szybko, muszę wezwać karetkę!

W szpitalu, do którego transportowano blondwłosą dziewczynę Pinako podała swoje domysły, jako wersję zdarzeń.

- Moja wnuczka biorąc prysznic musiała poślizgnąć się na mokrej podłodze. Kiedy usłyszałam, jak upada na podłogę, pobiegłam tam i widząc ją w takim stanie zadzwoniłam po pogotowie! Panie doktorze, czy wszystko z nią dobrze? – zapytała lekarza, który diagnozował Winry.

- Otóż, jeżeli chodzi o pani wnuczkę, to-

I resztę zagłuszył szum wiatru wiejącego na dworze.

Powiewał lekki wietrzyk, a Słońce leniwie zaczęło chować się za horyzontem. Dookoła cmentarza nie było żadnej żywej duszy, gdy wtem na horyzoncie pojawił się zarys dwóch postaci. Jedna z nich była wysokim, ciemnoskórym mężczyzną o kręconych, brązowych włosach. Ubranie jego było dość proste: zwykła, biała koszulka i sztruksowe, brązowe spodnie. Na to wszystko narzucony był czarny płaszcz. Drugiej zaś twarz ukryta była pod wielkim, czarnym kapeluszem, ale na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że to kobieta. Posiadała długie, blond włosy, a jej ubiór stanowiła czarna spódnica i granatowa bluzeczka. Obie osoby poruszały się cicho, prawie bezszelestnie. Delikatnie otworzyli bramę cmentarza i po cichu wślizgnęli się tam. Widać było, że szukają jakiegoś konkretnego grobu, bo zaczęli się rozglądać i patrzeć na nagrobki szukając dobrze znanego im nazwiska.

- Hej patrz, czy to nie tutaj? – powiedział mężczyzna do kobiety.

Blondynka podeszła do miejsca wskazanego przez ciemnoskórego i rzekła:

- Tak, to tu.

Następnie złożyła na grobie przygotowane wcześniej kwiaty.

- Narcyzy? – rzekł z przekąsem mężczyzna. – Czy to jakaś aluzja, co do cech jego charakteru?

- Nie – powiedziała kobieta. – Po prostu uważam, że są ładne i pięknie pachną. – po tych słowach kobieta pomodliła się i chwilę patrzyła na nazwisko widniejące na nagrobku. Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna poczuł nagły przypływ zazdrości. Ciekawe, czy gdyby on umarł, ktoś pomodliłby się za niego?

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Em… Um… Zawsze było jedno pytanie, które chciałem ci zadać – powiedział mężczyzna.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego.

- Czy ty… ten tego… no… kochałaś go?

Kobieta spojrzała na nagrobek, a potem na Słońce. W końcu odwróciła się i powiedziała do towarzysza:

- Nie wiem. Mogę powiedzieć, że był mi bardzo bliski. Mam wrażenie, że łączyła nas jakaś więź, uczucie, którego nie mogliśmy dzielić z innymi, ale nie jestem pewna, czy można nazwać to miłością.

- Rozumiem. No, chyba czas się zbierać! – powiedział ciemnoskóry facet i zaczął iść w kierunku bramy.

Blondynka patrzyła, jak jej towarzysz oddala się powoli w kierunku wyjścia, po czym uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła iść za nim. Po wyjściu Słońce oświetliło ich twarze i sprawiło, że w ich oczach pojawiły się refleksy. W czarnych, pełnych zazdrości oczach mężczyzny oraz w pięknych oczach kobiety… W jej pięknych, brązowych oczach…

Aż do końca tego dnia na cmentarzu unosił się zapach świeżych narcyzów. Pochodził on z nagrobka, na którym te kwiaty leżały. Kiedy wiatr zerwał wszystkie płatki z pąków, odsłonił się napis. Na nagrobku niezbyt schludnymi literami napisane było imię i nazwisko.

„ROY MUSTANG"

Od pamiętnej wojny minęło całe pięć lat. W Amestris poza brakami w ludziach było jak dawniej. Wielu ludzi powróciło do ich rodzinnych domów. King Bradley dbał o dobro mieszkańców. Mimo, że z zewnątrz wydawało się w porządku, wewnątrz ludzkich serc wciąż trwała wojna, a pamięć o zmarłych krewnych i przyjaciołach nie pomagała w jej zakończeniu.

Z takim właśnie przekonaniem żył Alphonse Elric. Opuścił on Amsetris już parę lat temu. Przez ten czas podróżował poszukując sposobu na odzyskanie ciała. Był w Xerxes, na terenach Ishvaru, a nawet ku uciesze May nawet w Xing. Jednym z miejsc, które postanowił odwiedzić była Drachma. Kiedy usłyszano, że to jeden z Elriców, władze pozwoliły mu dostać się tam bez wizy. Młodszy z braci słyszał jakoby jeden z wodzów militarnych Drachmy posiada sposób na odzyskanie jego ciała. Postanowił o sprawdzić licząc, że nie napotka kolejnego kamienia. Teraz siedział na ławce przed gabinetem owego przywódcy i czytał gazetę. Była tam wzmianka o dwojgu tajemniczych uchodźców z Xing, którzy wędrują nielegalnie po różnorakich terenach i jeszcze nikt ich nie złapał. Jeżeli już próbowano, jeden z nich posiadał, jak to określały media, „tajemniczą moc pozwalającą zrobić z siebie ludzką tarczę". Al uśmiechnął się w duchu słysząc, że nic nie jest jego przyjaciołom. Miał właśnie zamiar przekręcić stronę, kiedy usłyszał:

- Alphonse Elric, proszę ze mną!

Zbroja wstała i poszła za jakimś chuderlawym, rudowłosym młodzieńcem w okularach. Ciężkie kroki Ala roznosiły się echem po korytarzu.

- Proszę tutaj – rzekł rudzielec i otworzył drzwi przed Elriciem.

Alphonse wszedł do pokoju. Było to podłużne pomieszczenie, w którym aż roiło się od przeróżnych dyplomów, orderów i innych nagród. Stały, bądź wisiały praktycznie wszędzie, na ścianach, na półkach, a parę nawet na suficie! Przy biurku stojącym na samym końcu pokoju siedział jakiś facet. Miał tak na oko trzydziestkę na karku, blond włosy i orzechowe oczy. Gdy zobaczył Ala to wstał, podszedł do niego i uścisnął rękę ze słowami: -Miło pana spotkać!

Alphonse odrzekł:

- Mi pana też – po czym odwzajemnił uścisk prawie zgniatając przywódcy dłoń.

- Ułaaa! Ale ma pan krzepę! – powiedział tamten i zaczął machać w powietrzu bolącą ręką. – Przechodząc do rzeczy, mam tu tę rzecz, o którą pan pytał – po czym podszedł do swojego biurka i wyciągnął z niej brązową, drewnianą skrzyneczkę pokrytą różnorakimi zdobieniami.

Młodszy Elric wstrzymałby oddech, gdyby tylko mógł. Nadeszła pełna oczekiwania chwila. To, co spoczywało w owej skrzyneczce mogło odmienić jego życie na zawsze, albo przynieść rozczarowanie. Blondyn otworzył wieczko i pokazał Alowi zawartość.

- I jak, pasuje panu? – zapytał.

- To… - zaczął mówić Alphonse Elric. – To jest dokładnie to, czego szukałem!

KONIEC


End file.
